Seth and Summer In Love
by southofthesuitelifeondeck
Summary: Seth and Summer are in love. They deal with their relationship along with the drama that always occurs in Newport...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters or The O.C. I only own the charcters i created and the story line.**

Summer Roberts walked down the hallways of Harbor next to her best friend Marissa Cooper. The two of them were the most popular girls in school. Together, they ruled Harbor. She was the kind of girl who didn't notice guys like Seth Cohen when she passed them in school. The only thing she noticed about them was the fact that they noticed her. Not that she would ever be interested in one of them. She just liked that they thought they could have a chance with her. As Summer and Marissa walked to class Marissa's boyfriend, and Seth Cohen's adopted brother, Ryan Atwood walked up behind Marissa and grabbed her waist. Scared she turned around.

"Hey Ryan!" Marissa smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

"Sup Atwood? Where's Cohen?" Summer asked.

"Why? You want him that badly?" Ryan teased her.

"Um, ew! Exactly the opposite. I want to avoid him that badly." Summer looked around and saw him with Anna Stern. She didn't understand the feeling she got in her stomach when she saw the two of them together. It couldn't be….jealousy. Jealousy of _Anna Stern_? Especially when she was jealous of her being with _Seth Cohen_. But in her heart she knew it was. And she didn't like that at all. Summer walked towards them.

"I thought she wanted to avoid him?" Ryan asked Marissa.

"Ha. Yeah right." Marissa replied.

Seth looked up and saw Summer walking toward him and Anna. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful Summer looked.

"Hey Summer. How's it going?" Seth asked.

"Pretty good. Cohen can we talk?" Summer looked at Anna. "Alone?"

"Sure. Of course." The two of them walked out to a table in the outside eating area. "What's up Summer?"

"What were you doing with Anna?" Summer blurted it out before she realized what she was saying.

"Why do you care? We aren't dating. I can hang out with Anna if I want." Seth said.

"Yeah. I know. Why would I date you? I mean, you're sweet, funny, you care about me. Who wants that?" Summer said.

"Summer, you do realize that everything you described about me were good things, right?"

"I'm not that crazy, Cohen."

"I think you're crazy for me, Summer."

"I think you're the crazy one, Seth." Summer was enjoying the banter they were having back and forth.

"Yeah? Well, I think you like me. I mean, really like me" Seth looked in Summer's eyes.

Summer looked back in Seth's eyes and felt her heart soften. "You know what I think?"

"What's that?"

"I think you may just be right." Summer smiled.

"You think Summer?"

"Well, I may be able to be convinced if something were to happen right now." Summer looked away shyly.

Seth turned her head back towards his and kissed her.

"Yea. I'm convinced" Summer grinned and kissed him again. Almost immediately after, a couple of Summer's friends walked up.

"Summer, did you lose a bet that I didn't know about?" Holly asked.

"Um, not that I'm aware of. Why?" Summer was confused.

"Then why are you kissing Seth Cohen, of all people?" Holly looked at Seth in disgust.

Summer looked at Seth, then looked back at Holly. After a minute or two, she looked back at Seth, then again at Holly.

"Summer, why are you kissing him?" Holly snapped.

"Holly, I'm kissing Seth because he's my boyfriend." Summer looked directly at Holly.

"He is? Since when?" Holly asked.

"I am? Since when?" Seth looked at Summer.

Summer looked back at Seth. "Well, since now I hope."

"Summer are you asking him what I think you're asking him?" Holly interrupted.

Ignoring Holly, Summer looked right in Seth's eyes. "Seth Cohen, will you be my boyfriend?"

Seth looked at Summer in surprise. "Summer, I'm surprised that you even have to ask."

Summer grinned. "So is that a yes, Cohen?"

"You bet it is Summer." Seth kissed Summer.

"Hello? Still standing right here!" Holly interrupted again.

Summer stopped smiling. "Crap. I forgot about her." Summer turned towards Holly. "Holly? Can you leave? Like now? I'd kind of like to be alone with my boyfriend now."

"Whatever." Holly and her friends walked away, disgusted. As they did, they passed Summer's younger sister, Tiffany. "Hey Tiffany. If you're looking for you're sister, she's making out with king of dorks, Seth Cohen."

Tiffany was confused, but understood as soon as she saw the couple. She walked towards them and sat down.

"So you guys are together now, huh?"

Summer looked at her sister. "Yea we are."

"Cool. I'm happy for you." Tiffany looked away and attempted to hold in the tears she knew were about to begin falling.

Summer looked at her sister and immediately knew something was very wrong. Summer turned her sister's head back towards her and looked right in her eyes.

"Tiff, what's wrong?" Summer asked.

"Nothing Summer. You know, I'm just gonna go and let you two have privacy." Tiffany began to get up. Summer grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Tiffany something is really wrong." Summer was really worried about her sister.

"Everything's fine Summ." Tiffany was lying through her teeth.

"Tiffany, if I can say something, you look like you've been crying and you also look like you're about to begin crying again. Something is wrong." Seth said. He was almost as concerned about Tiffany as Summer was.

Summer looked at Seth. It made her happy to see that Seth genuinely cared about her sister and what was bothering her. Summer looked back at Tiffany and saw that she was starting to get up again. She grabbed both of her arms.

"Ow! Dang Summer!" Tiffany jerked her arms away from Summer.

"Tiff, I barely touched you. I used like, no force or strength at all." Summer glanced down at her sister's arms and looked back up, only to quickly look back down again.

"Tiff what the heck happened? You have bruises all over your arms. Has Todd seen these?" Todd was Tiffany's boyfriend.

Seth looked at the bruises. They weren't humongously huge, but they weren't exactly microscopic either. "Tiffany, who did this to you?"

Suddenly it clicked in Summer's head. "Oh my God. Was it Todd?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tiffany was silent. Summer began to get angry. She could not believe that Todd was hurting her sister.

Seth looked from Summer to Tiffany and back to Summer. Tiffany and Todd had been going out for awhile now. "Tiffany? How long has this been going on?"

Tiffany wasn't paying attention to Seth. She looked away from Summer. "What did you say Seth?"

"How long has Todd been hitting you?"

"I never said it was Todd."

Summer couldn't believe this. She and Seth both knew it was. "You never said it wasn't either. Now, how long has it been going on?"

"A couple of weeks." Tiffany could barely look at Summer.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Tiff!"

"I didn't think that it was that big of deal Summ!"

"Not that big of a deal? Are you serious? He's hitting you!" Summer was furious.

Seth decided to interrupt. "Tiffany? Why exactly did Todd start hitting you?

Tiffany hesitated. As she opened her mouth, the bell rang. She started to walk away saying that she had to get to class.

"This is not over Tiffany. We are talking about this later!" Summer called out.

As Seth and Summer got up and began to walk to class, Summer thought about what happened. She could not believe this was happening.

After school, Summer began searching for Tiffany. She wanted to find her before Todd did. While looking for her sister, she saw Todd at his locker. She instantly forgot about her search for Tiffany and walked up to Todd. She put on a fake smile and began talking to him like nothing was wrong, although there was something very wrong.

"Hey Todd! How're you doing?" Summer said.

"Oh, hey Summer. I'm doing pretty good." Summer rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? If you're doing "pretty good", then why have you been hitting her?" Summer asked.

Todd was surprised. "Uh what? Hitting who?"

"My sister, you idiot. Why have you been hitting my sister?" Summer was not playing around. She wanted to know.

At that exact moment, Tiffany walked up. "Summer? What are you doing here? Talking to Todd?"

Todd walked over to Tiffany. "What did you say to her?" 

Tiffany was confused. "What?" 

Todd violently grabbed Tiffany's shoulders. "What did you say to Summer?"

"Todd, I didn't say anything. I promise."

"Then how did she know Tiffany? Huh?" Todd kept his grip on her shoulders very tightly.

"Todd, I didn't say anything to Summer about you. You're hurting my shoulders. Please let go." As Tiffany spoke, Summer heard the pain in her sisters voice. Just as she started to walk toward them, Seth walked up. He held her back as Todd let go of Tiffany.

"Thanks. Now, I promise you. I didn't say anything to my sister. Can we please have this conversation somewhere else?" Tiffany attempted to look Todd in the eyes.

"No. We'll have it right here." Todd was getting angrier. Without thinking, he punched Tiffany in the face, and then grabbed her throat. "Now tell me what you told Summer!" He yelled.

Summer was crying. "She can't say anything with you choking her!" Seth pulled her into his arms so that she didn't have to see the pain her sister was in. He gestured to Ryan and Marissa, who had just walked up. He gestured for Marissa to come over to Summer and for Ryan to go over to Todd. As Marissa got to Summer, Ryan ran over to Todd and attempted to pull him off of Tiffany. Seth soon ran over. Todd had no intention of letting go of her throat.

"Seth. Seth! Stop trying to get him to let go. He only tightens his grip when we try to pull him off." Ryan and Seth stopped. Ryan then punched Todd. Todd released his grip on Tiffany, throwing her in to the lockers. She hit her head and fell to the ground. As Todd tried to go after Ryan, three security guards showed up. One of them tackled Todd, the second one got between Todd and Ryan, while the third ran over to Tiffany. Summer turned around and saw Tiffany lying on the floor crying.

"Oh my god! Tiffany!" Summer and Marissa ran over to her.

"Miss please stay back." The security guard with Tiffany said.

"Like hell I will. That's my little sister." Summer said crying. The security guard and Summer helped Tiffany up off the ground.

"They're going to want you to get checked out in the nurse's office." The security guard helped Tiffany to the office.

After awhile she walked out of the office. Summer, Ryan, Seth, and Marissa were all waiting for her. Summer was the first to talk.

"You alright, Tiffany?" Tiffany just looked at Summer and then walked away.

About an hour later, Ryan, Seth, Summer, and Marissa were hanging out at Ryan and Seth's house when the doorbell rang. Kirsten answered the doorbell.

"Oh hey Tiffany. You looking for Summer? She's in Seth's room with the boys and Marissa."

"Actually Mrs. Cohen, I was hoping I could talk to Mr. Cohen about something." Tiffany said politely.

"Oh. Well, sure. Yea, of course. He's in his office. Its right this way." Kirsten led Tiffany to Sandy's office. "Sandy, Tiffany's here. She wanted to talk to you." Kirsten walked out of the office.

"Hey Tiffany. What's up? What'd you want to talk about?" Sandy gestured for her to have a seat.

"Hey, Mr. Cohen. I was wondering how old you had to be to sue someone."


	3. Chapter 3

"Suing someone is a really big deal Tiffany. Who exactly do you want to sue?" Sandy asked.

"My boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now."

"Todd Andrews? Why do you want to sue Todd?" Sandy was worried.

Tiffany hesitated for a minute. She took off her jacket and showed him her arms.

"Oh my god. Todd did that to you? What else has he done to you?" Sandy was appalled.

Tiffany showed him the marks that were on her neck from where Todd had tried to choke her and the bruises on her shoulders. She hesitated again before showing him her head where she hit it on the locker when Todd pushed her.

"Oh my god. First, we need to get you to a doctor and get your head checked out. You could have a concussion or it could get infected. Second of all, you need to tell me why he hit you. But that can wait until after we get your head checked out. We're going right now."

"Thanks Mr. Cohen. Thank you so much." Tiffany really appreciated what he was doing for her.

"No problem. Oh, and as your attorney, I advise you not to talk to have any contact with Todd." Sandy said.

"Yes sir. Can I go up and see Summer for a minute first?"

"Yea go ahead. I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready."

Tiffany opened up Seth's door. "Summ? You in here?"

Summer had been lying down on Seth's bed. When she heard her sister's voice she jumped out of Seth's arms. "Tiff? Oh my god, are you ok?"

"Yea. Yea, I'm ok."

"So what are you doing here? When you left the nurses office you were like, ignoring me." Summer was glad to see her sister but was confused.

"I wanted to talk to Mr. Cohen. I think I'm gonna sue Todd." Tiffany was looking directly into her sister's eyes.

"That's good. That's great, actually." Summer was happy.

"Yea. Mr. Cohen is taking me to the doctor to get my head checked out from when Todd threw me into the locker."

"That's great. You really need to get it checked out." Seth said.

"Yea, Tiff. You want me to come with you?" Summer offered.

"Yea, we'll both go." Seth added.

"You guys, you don't have to. I don't want to interrupt your alone time." Tiffany said.

"I want to Tiffany. We want to. You're my little sister. I want to be there for you." Summer smiled at her sister and stood up. Tiffany pulled her sister into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for not telling you and for ignoring you when I walked out of the nurse's office." Tiffany and Summer both started crying.

"Its ok Tiff. Its ok. Its gonna be alright. I promise." Summer was scared for her sister.

As Tiffany left the room, Seth hugged Summer. "Seth? Everything's gonna be ok, right?"

"I hope so Summer. I hope so."


End file.
